gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanscare Empire
Zanscare Empire is the name adopted by spacenoids rising against the Earth Federation, after queen Maria Pure Armonia and the Gattle party established the Empire in the late UC 140s on Side 2 colony Amelia. It is featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. History Leading a life of extreme poverty, a young Maria Pure Armonia discovered her supernatural ability to heal people. Maria used her profits gained operating as a healer to open a consultation bureau at Albanian colony in Side 1 (L5). As her popularity spread rapidly, she was elevated to an almost sacred status. Maria Pure Armonia began to propagate her ideas that most social crises are caused by male leaders and advocated the establishment of a matrilineal society. A Maria group formed and petitioned the Albanian colony government to form a political party, while her staff published Maria’s teachings. In UC 0145, Maria met Fonse Kagatie, formerly of the Jupiter Fleet, and he supported her politically. The Maria group became radical and the Gattle Party was formed as its political extension, becoming the third party in the government assembly of the Amelia colony in Side 2 (L4). In a show of force, a group of corrupt ministers were executed on the guillotine and the Gattle party rapidly took the power in Amelia. Zanscare War In UC 0149, the establishment of the Zanscare Empire is proclaimed at Side 2 (L4). During the events of ''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'', Fonse Kagatie reveals that the real purpose hidden in the war against the Earth Sphere was to purge the human race with the ultimate Newtype weapon, the Angel Halo. By the end of the devastating last battle on UC 0153.06.23, nearly all key members of the Zanscare Empire were killed, including Fonse Kagatie and Maria Pure Armonia. The Zanscare Empire collapsed soon afterwards, and the Earth Federation took back the Zanscare-held colonies. Organization The capital of the Zanscare Empire is the Side 2 colony Amelia. In theory, the Empire is ruled by the Newtype queen Maria Pure Armonia, but the actual leader is Fonse Kagatie, also secret president of Jupiter Republic Alliance. Fonse Kagatie, as leader of the Gattle party, takes most of the military decisions and uses queen Maria as a figurehead. Their Mobile Weapons are provided by BESPA, formerly a Side 2 branch of SNRI. Some of the Empire ace pilots are: Cronicle Asher, Arbeo Pippinden and the League Militaire defector Katejina Loos. The Zanscare are known for their tendency to use execution as a form of punishment, most notably, the guillotine. Another method is the release of the condemned into the vacuum of space, causing the person to die through starvation or asphyxiation. It is also notable that Zanscare's own soldiers are not exempt from execution, and failure on the battlefield can result in immediate condemnation. This is most likely used to motivate other officers within Zanscare through fear, and generally to keep them in line. Notable Members *Maria Pure Armonia *Fonse Kagatie *Cronicle Asher *Katejina Loos *Tassilo Vago *Mutterma Zugan *Arbeo Pippinden *Fuala Griffon *Duker Iq *Renda de Paloma *Kill Tandon *Metchet Rubence *Goze Barl *Lupe Cineau *Azis Baggi *Ernest Rigel *Neneka Nibrou *Liole Sabat *Wattary Gilla *Misaki Aizawa *Mathis Walker *Henry Douglas *Haz Kaif *Torri Ares *Hein Godwald *Gettle Dupre *Kwan Lee *Karinga Vogel *Kishowl Bagwatt *Garry Tunn *Kazoo Miura Gallery Zanscare emblem.jpeg|The emblem of the Zanscare Empire Queen maria.jpeg|Queen Maria of the Zanscare Empire Zanscare.jpg V msv 14.jpeg V msv 31.jpeg Zanscare Pilot B (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Zanscare pilot, from G Generation Wars Zanscare Pilot A (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Zanscare pilot, from G Generation Wars Zanscare Officer (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Zanscare officer, from G Generation Wars